1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a hardware mounting system and in particular to mounting interchangeable components within a computer housing. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for mounting components, such as data access storage devices, within a personal computer housing where only one side of the housing is accessible to the fasteners used to secure the components.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, particularly personal computers, are manufactured by assembling a variety of components within a housing. The components are usually assembled to a frame that receives and secures each component in a predetermined, removable position with respect to the frame. Each component must be secured in place to retain the component within the housing, and allow a multi-contact electrical connector to couple the component to other portions through an electrical bus within the computer. However, components are also removable and/or replaceable should they fail or the user decides to upgrade the computer.
Such computers are often only partially assembled at the factory in advance of a customer order. Assembly is completed when the configuration desired by a customer has been specified. For example, the computer typically has a system board and standard input/output devices in place, but also has one or more slots for storage devices left open until the user has specified his or her selections. Devices that may be installed in the slots include a CD-ROM device or a diskette drive. In addition, the hard drive might be one of several sizes and speeds, depending on the needs and desires of the customer. Once the customer has identified his or her selections, the chosen components may be inserted and secured in place, thereby avoiding the necessity to inventory every combination for a given product.
Even after the customer has specified his or her computer system and it has been assembled, the system is subject to failure of a component. In such circumstances, it is desirable to remove the defective component and replace it with a properly operating component. Also, since the capacity and operating characteristics of the components are constantly being improved, it is possible for an improved version of a component to become available before the original components wear out. In this circumstance, the user may wish to acquire the improved component and remove and replace the original component. Accordingly, it is desirable that components be quickly and easily interchangeable in the system housing.
Although the number of components required to be mounted within system housings continues to increase, it is not desirable that the overall size of computers increase. In particular, personal computers must be easily transportable and fit within a user's office, either on the desk or under the desk. Thus, as the number of components increases, clever ways of packaging and mounting the components are needed. One way of mounting components exposes only one of the sides of the mounting frame for fasteners (e.g. screws, nuts, etc.), and access for the fastening tools to secure the fasteners in place. While only one side of the mounting frame of the personal computer is exposed, it is still necessary that the component be located in all three orthogonal directions (i.e. height, width and depth) of a slot formed in the housing frame for receiving the component.
Prior art systems have a variety of arrangements for mounting components within a housing. The most common system uses a frame with both lateral sides exposed for tool and fastener access. Typically, such a system employs a pair of mounting screws on each side of the frame and allows the component to be secured in all three orthogonal directions. Thus, four screws must be provided for each component and both sides of the computer must be removable, thereby requiring additional fasteners to be removed and replaced to change out a component. These additional steps add cost to the manufacturing process and additional labor time to the process of changing a component. Accordingly, the designs of the prior art do not solve the needs of the industry to have a component mounting system that is easy, quick, and requires exposure to only one side of the housing for the necessary fasteners and tools.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved hardware mounting system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system for mounting interchangeable components within a computer housing.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system and method for mounting components, such as data access storage devices, within a personal computer housing where only one side of the mounting is accessible for attachment devices and tools to secure the attachment devices in place.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.